Mario's Kingdom
Mario's Kingdom '''is the 4th level of the hack Super Mario New Star. Welcome to an entire kingdom dedicated to Mario, and his plumber friends and foes alike. This is the first stage that requires stars, in this case being 8 (yes, the one that requires less is course 5). Mario must jump onto a pillar through a door behind the central tower of the central overworld. Besides the four houses, there is not much backstory to the level, besides Bowser wanting to ruin the Kingdom. The starting platform consists of a quaint town, with 4 houses representing the four plumbers, as well as a green structure. From here the player can head into a large castle, and scale its white walls. Connected to a part of it is a Bowser platforms, with a couple of small islands connected to the metal island with Bowser's notorious face in the center. Branching from the other way is a long path of small islands leading to a giant hill. Lastly, there is a floating white structure in the distance, with a star shaped hole through it. Behind the wall lies an icy mountain. '''Levels Star 1: Bowser's Evil Plants Mario must defeat the evil Giant Piranha Plants. Besides one in a patch of dirt on the starting platform full of sleeping plants, all of them are on a Bowser platform connected to the castle. Head through the giant doors leading to the castle, and look for the platforms connected to the back wall. Climb up them and wall kick using the wall that is over the pit. Side flip onto the outer wall and scale it until you see the Bowser platform on the other side. After you can slide down the slope, you can find three of the Giant Piranha plants on the three floating islands off of the platform. The last one is atop the stack of pillars. When Mario defeats all 5, the star appears above the Bowser symbol. IF you happened to miss one of plants (and for reference of the secrets in a later star), there is a warp between the eyes of the Bowser symbol that leads back to the start. Star 2: The Platforming Isles Follow the other path towards the first of the grassy platform and start to cross the many circular islands, avoiding the Venus Fire Traps. Then carefully navigate the windy paths with Amps on them. After this there is a "!" Switch and a push able-box. You can push the box slightly forward on the platform, though the boxes spawned are not actually too far and can be triple jumped to. Lastly, there is a hill with platforms sticking out of them. Long jump to the lowest one and jump to the other ones, or just triple jump up the entire slope. Note the small platform sticking out of the right side. On top is the box containing the star as well as a bob-omb buddy that unlocks the cannon. Star 3: Under the Blue Tower This is a very simple star. Head to the top of castle wall and locate the ramp leading to the Bowser platform. Instead of sliding down it, look behind you against the castle, and it is there near the bottom of it. If you were wondering why it is the blue tower, the roof is slightly blue...but since it is so high, it is very hard to see. Star 4: Blast to the Icy Island Mario must climb an icy tower. Hopefully the cannon was unlocked during mission two at the end of the Platforming Isles, because it is necessary to reach is the island. A wing cap is also available for the first time in this mission next to the cannon, but you can use make it with the cannon if you aim at the bottom right of the star. This icy island has a couple of bob-ombs on it and a tall icy wall on the far side. Go around this wall to find a couple of platforms. In order to scale this structure, Mario must triple jump on an angle to each platform to eventually reach the top where the star is. Star 5: Find 5 Mysterious -M-''' Mario must discover 5 "M"s hidden around the kingdom, which act as secrets. The wing cap is available for this mission if needed. The locations are as follows: # The M on Mario's castle # The W of the Yellow house (the nearby sign says if you turn around you will see an "M") # On a pillar on the Bowser platform (to get back stand between Bowser's eyes) # Off to the side of the icy platform (to get back, stand of the stone pillar near the bob-omb buddy) # Off to the side of the grassy hill near Star 2 When Mario discoverers all 5, the star appears atop the green structure in the center of the stage. '''Star 6: Red Coins of the Kingdom Requires Wing Cap! '''Mario must collect 8 red coins scattered in his own kingdom. The locations are as follows: # On a hidden ledge under a pushable block behind the green structure # On top of the huge door leading to the castle # In a ring above the wall # In a ring above the wall # In a ring above the wall # In a ring above the wall # On a low platform on the wall near the two Amps and Whomp # On the icy platform in a pit surrounded by rocks, under the '''Blue Coin Switch When Mario collects all 8, the star appears under the green structure Enemies * Goomba * Rotating Amp * Whomp * Chuckya * Venus Fire Trap * Piranha Plant * Fly Guy 1-Ups * If Mario climbs one of the trees near the pit of Piranha Plants on the starting isle, one will hone towards the player. Trivia * The houses represent the four plumbers of the Mario series ** The M obviously stands for Mario, the green L stands for Mario's brother Luigi, the yellow W is for Mario's rival Wario, and the backwards purple L is for Luigi's rival Waluigi Category:Level Category:Super Mario New Star Category:Super Mario New Star Location Category:Sky Location Category:Music-Kid Icarus